


Lilium

by seiyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuu/pseuds/seiyuu
Summary: Podzimní den, trochu zamračený, našedlý. Na okenních tabulkách vytvářelo jemné mrholení drobné kapičky. Z učeben se dalo dohlédnout přes pozemky pokryté spadaným listím až k Zapovězenému lesu. Na jeho hranici se ještě pořád držela ranní mlha. Studenti se trousili do Velké síně a mezi ně se začaly slétávat sovy s ranní poštou.Přesně takhle začalo peklo na zemi. S první stránkou denního tisku, které se dotkla ruka bradavických obyvatel.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Lilium

**Author's Note:**

> Tato experimentální povídka vznikla z utkvělé myšlenky - pokudy by se kdy v Bradavicích, ve škole, rozvinul zapovězený vztah žáka a učitele a někdo se top dozvěděl, jaké by to bylo?
> 
> Spolier alert: Hezké zcela určitě ne.

Podzimní den, trochu zamračený, našedlý. Na okenních tabulkách vytvářelo jemné mrholení drobné kapičky. Z učeben se dalo dohlédnout přes pozemky pokryté spadaným listím až k Zapovězenému lesu. Na jeho hranici se ještě pořád držela ranní mlha. Studenti se trousili do Velké síně a mezi ně se začaly slétávat sovy s ranní poštou.

Přesně takhle začalo peklo na zemi. S první stránkou denního tisku, které se dotkla ruka bradavických obyvatel. 

Velkou síní se začaly šířit šokovaná lapnutí po dechu, vyjeknutí. Studenti se nakláněli k sobě, tvořili čím dál tím víc rozrušené skupiny. Síň rychle plnily výkřiky, ve kterých zazníval šok, odpor, nevíra. Oči mnohých divoce vzhlížely a pátraly. Nenacházely.

Ten pocit, jako když se topící člověk snaží dostat ústa a nos nad hladinu. Jenže mu to nejde. Temná hlubina se lačně natahuje a stahuje jej níž a níž. Srdce vyděšeně tluče v hrudi. A k tomu se přidává pocit, že je něco strašně, strašlivě špatně. Tragédie tak strašná, že její následky hrozí pohltit všechno a všechny.

Nejhorší ale nebyl ten článek. Nejhorší bylo to ticho. Harry se děsil pohledu na černou postavu stojící k němu zády. Napětí celého těla druhého muže bylo až bolestně zřejmé. Když se Harry už už skoro odvážil alespoň se pokusit promluvit - ne že by to samo o sobě bylo snadné - Severus Snape prudce odhodil výtisk novin. Narazily na stěnu a dopadly vedle krbu. Těsně poté je zasáhla kletba, která je rozmetala do oharků a popela divoce poletujícího místností. Harry se neubránil zakašlání, když se neopatrně nadechl.

Snape se obrátil stejně prudce jako předtím odmrštil noviny, chřípí rozšířené. Na spánku mu rozčilením tepala žíla.

"Zůstaň tady," procedil mezi sevřenými čelistmi. Jako přízrak hněvu vykročil ke dveřím. Nestihl ujít ani tři kroky, než hutné ticho přerušil ostrý zvonek. Severus se na okamžik zarazil, ale pak pokračoval ke dveřím. Stál za nimi Brumbál.

"Severusi, je tu Harry?" zeptal se s takovou vážností, jakou u něj Potter dosud nikdy neslyšel. Snape jen ustoupil a pokynul dovnitř. Mladík na něj pohlédl a na okamžik zadoufal, že Brumbál to vyřeší. Že z ohavného obvinění v novinách se stane jen nepříjemná noční můra.

Brumbál je vyslechl oba. A jeho verdikt je oba šokoval.

"Severusi, ještě dnes opustíš Bradavice. Už tu dál nemůžeš učit."

***

Na okenním parapetu nebelvírské věže byl ze začátku léta příjemný noční chládek. Nijak to však Harrymu nepomáhalo překonat horečnaté vyčerpání. Opíral čelo o chladivý kámen, ale za očima mu zuřila prudká bolest. Pronikala celým tělem v divokých vlnách. Provázelo ji zimničné chvění a cvakání zubů, které nedokázal ovládnout. Snažil se soustředit na texturu kamene pod tváří. Na fakt, že se mu splnil sen a zůstává na léto v Bradavicích. Na to, že žije. I když Cedrik už ne.

Měl nutkání bít kolem sebe, kdykoliv vzpomínky pronikly do vědomí. Dusily ho, jako by mu drtily hlavu i hrudník. Děs, panika a strašlivá vina mu rvaly útroby na kusy. Kůže jako by mu byla příliš malá. Energie se v něm hromadila bez naděje na únik.

Jeho tvář přitom zůstávala skoro bez výrazu. Všechno to bylo jen uvnitř. Cítil slabý vděk za to, že na hradě už nezbylo moc lidí. Jen Brumbál, Snape a madame Pomfreyová. Studenti odjeli na prázdniny domů a svou hrůzu a smutek vzali sebou. To Harry vítal. Obojího měl sám dost.

Slezl z parapetu. Bezradně se zastavil. Co s časem? Čím se zaměstnat, aby mohl chvíli nemyslet, nevzpomínat?

"Příjemná noc," pronesl od dveří stařecký hlas. Harry sebou poděšeně trhl.

"Nevšiml jsem si vás, pane řediteli," vykoktal. Mělo ho napadnout, že Brumbál ho vyhledá hned jak bude vhodná příležitost. Od odhalení Bartyho Skrka coby smrtijeda se mladík řediteli usilovně vyhýbal - stejně jako každému, kdo se vyptával na okolnosti Cedrikovy smrti a události na hřbitově.

"Vypadal jsi zahloubaný v myšlenkách, nechtěl jsem tě rušit," odvětil mírně Brumbál. Přešel k oknu a shlédl přes pozemky.

"V létě působí Bradavice velmi opuštěně," prohodil. Harry neměl, co by na to řekl. Pomněnkové oči se na něj hloubavě zaměřily.

"Rád bych si s tebou promluvil, Harry. Pojď, dáme si čaj ve společenské místnosti."

"Přiznávám, že velice toužím vědět, co se před měsícem na konci turnaje odehrálo," nadhodil stařec, jakmile měl v dlaních šálek jantarové tekutiny.

"Řekl jsem vám všechno, co jsem mohl. Poté, co mi Červíček vzal krev, jsem omdlel. Víc nevím," odpověděl Harry. Věděl, že Brumbál to nenechá být, a chápal ho, ale přál si, aby nechal. Také se nemohl zbavit pronikavého dojmu, že mu ředitel tak úplně nevěří.

"Dobrá, Harry. Mám ještě jednu věc, kterou bych s tebou chtěl probrat. Nitroobranu s profesorem Snapem."

***

Jedovaté, hnusné, odporné, mstivé popichování skoro každý den. Uběhly pouhé dva týdny a Harry se cítil vážně na hraně. Během nocí se dusil vzpomínkami a vinou a jeho dny deptal Snape. Vidina požehnaného klidu léta v Bradavicích se změnila téměř v noční můru.

Jistě, mělo to svoje výhody - toulky po hradě, návštěvy skřítků v kuchyni, pátrání po neodhalených tajemstvích hradu a hlavně - na hradě směl stále používat hůlku. Snape ho týral nejvýš tři hodiny denně, jinak ho Harry nevídal ani u jídel. Zjistil, že o prázdninách je nejlepší prostě zajít do kuchyně a dát si jídlo tam. V prázdné Velké síni se cítil sklíčeně. Brumbál na hradě příliš nepobýval anebo se zdržoval v ředitelně. Příští týden se měli připojit členové nějakého Fénixova řádu. Do té doby Harry nesměl ani na školní pozemky. Leda se Snapem a to by se raději udávil, než ho o to požádal.

***

"Pottere, jsi nesnesitelný, rozmazlený spratek." Ta slova zasáhla jako karabáč. Harry sebou šokovaně trhl a vzdul se v něm prudký hněv. Zaťal zuby a vzdorně vzhlédl. Teď Snape překročí k urážení jeho otce. A to nechtěl poslouchat,. Ne znova, ne teď. Už nikdy.

"Zato vy jste dokonalost sama, _pane_ ," odsekl prudce. Snapeovi se v očích nebezpečně zablesklo.

"Kolikrát si ještě myslíš, že unikneš? Že budeš mít to štěstí nebo někoho, kdo za tebe nastaví krk?" pokračoval jedovatě a nemilosrdně. Nakročil k Harrymu, kterému na chvíli došla slova. _Cedrik..!_ A Snape, jako žralok větřící zraněnou kořist, bodal dál.

"Kvůli tvojí neschopnosti trénovat jednou někdo umře. Jsi stejně arogantní jako tvůj otec. Stejně líný, sebestředný-"

"DOST!" vřískl Harry. "DRŽ UŽ HUBU!" Normálně by Snape v takové chvíli vybuchl. Dnes ne. Tvrdě chytil Pottera za rameno a držel, i když se mu chlapec pokusil zuřivě vytrhnout.

"Proč bych měl, Pottere? Abych utišil tvoje zraněné ego? Svět se netočí jenom kolem tebe. Cedrik Diggory - " Snape nedořekl Cedrikovo jméno byla poslední kapka, kterou Harry už neunesl. Tvrdě Snapea udeřil do čelisti. Šokovaný lektvarista uvolnil stisk. Potter se napůl vztekle vysmýkl. Celý vibroval neovladatelným hněvem, ale nebyl tak mimo, aby mu nedošlo, že právě uhodil učitele. V té chvíli šoku nepostřehl, že se lektvarista hýbe. Pokusil se čirým reflexem uhnout, když pohyb zaznamenal, ale facka přesto dopadla. Pálivá bolest jen přiživila burácející zuřivost. Absolutně bez rozmyslu se ohnal nazpět.

Snape částečně vykryl jeho ránu a opět mu dal facku. Nebyla moc silná. Jen pálila, ponížila a pokaždé ještě vystupňovala chlapcovu zuřivost. Konečně se prolomila hráz. Bil kolem sebe sebe, snažil se zranit. Zranit stejně, jako se cítil zraněný sám. Vrazil do Snapea tak, že zavrávoral a upadl. Harry šel bez rozmyslu za ním. V té chvíli ho lektvarista švihem přehodil přes sebe. Potter tvrdě dopadl na záda a zalapal po vyraženém dechu. Než se sebral, zatížila ho váha staršího muže. Vztekle vřískl a pokusil se ho shodit. Trhal sebou, ale mezi ním a Snapem byl rozdíl alespoň patnáct kilo.

Postupně se mu začala mysl projasňovat,. Ke své hrůze ucítil, jak se mu začíná svírat hrdlo a drát horkost do očí. Snape jen mlčel. Trochu zrychleně dýchal, ale tiskl ho jen tak, aby se Harry nemohl vymanit. Jakmile se chlapec přestal zmítat, povolil stisk úplně a sesunul se z něj. Nechtěl se chlapce zbytečně dlouho dotýkat. Mlčel, pozoroval, analyzoval.

Harrymu došla v plné míře závažnost toho, co udělal. Mrazivá hrůza z toho, že to teď použije Snape proti němu, zmrazila i nutkání k slzám. Vymrštil se do sedu a odsunul se od lektvaristy co nejdál. Ten však strnule seděl na zemi a nehýbal se.

"Já... já se omlouvám, pane," vyrazil ze sebe Harry. "Nechtěl jsem - " Zmlknul. Nemohl pokračovat.

"Ale chtěl, Pottere," pronesl s jistotou Snape. "Chtěl jsi to udělat už roky. Přesto, nebýt nedávných událostí, nenechal by ses k tomu vyprovokovat."

Harry na něj zíral, jako by mu narostla druhá hlava. A čekal, kdy přijde to hlavní. Protože tohle Snape nenechá jen tak. Roky chtěl záminku nechat ho vyloučit a teď ji dostal. Jeho svět se definitivně rozpadl. Vyškrábal se na nohy.

"Zůstaň, Pottere," protáhl s uspokojením Snape. "Podívej se na mě, když s tebou mluvím."

"Při snaze ovládnout umění nitrobrany," pokračoval, jakmile se Harry přinutil se zatnutými čelistmi vzhlédnout, "je naprosto nezbytné mít pod kontrolou především vlastní emoce. Jakákoliv vášeň, vztek, bolest, hněv, křivda nebo touha může být škvíra, kterou se ti nepřítel vpáčí do mysli. Udržuj válku sám v sobě a jsi dopředu poražený. Pamatuj si to a vyřeš to."

Harry jen zíral a snažil se to zpracovat.

"Kdo jste a co jste provedl s profesorem Snapem?" vylétlo z něj, než stihl sám sebe zarazit. A přesně takhle to celé doopravdy začalo.

***

Snape se na něj někdy jen tak díval. Hloubavě, nečitelně a upřeně. Ve chvílích mezi sesíláním _Legillimens_ , když čekal, až se Harry vzpamatuje. Jednou když chlapec vzhlédl, zachytil i zvláštní výraz. Jakoby osvobozený od pevného sevření rtů nebo jízlivého či pohrdavého úsměšku. Rysy mu prostoupilo zvláštní uvolnění, u jiného člověka by snad Harry vnímal i jemnost. Trvalo to jen okamžik, než se lektvaristovy rysy opět zatvrdily.

Někdy se Harryho letmo dotkl. Nejčastěji na rameni nebo mu pomáhal vstát po zvlášť neúspěšném pokusu o nitrobranu. Vždy se však rychle stahoval. Harry se kvůli těm letmým dotekům cítil až provinile a vlastně vůbec netušil proč. 

Možná proto, že si jednou zničehonic uvědomil, že je vlastně vítá?

***

"Pokud ti to ještě nedošlo, Pottere, jsem tvůj učitel. Mám to vysvětlit ještě kratšími slovy?" štěkl Severus na chlapce.

"Možná jo! Proč na tom sakra tolik záleží?" štěkl Harry nazpět.

"Dávej si pozor na tón, Pottere!"

"Jednou je skoro všechno dovolené a jindy na tebe nesmím ani promluvit! Jak mám sakra vědět, kdy co platí?"

"Nebudu se opakovat. Tón, Pottere!"

"Trhni si!"

"Jdi mi z očí, Pottere!" skoro zařval Severus. Harry na něj chvíli šokovaně zíral. A pak za sebou pořádně práskl dveřmi.

***

Připomínalo to tanec na břitu meče. Než si to Harry plně uvědomil, stala se z toho posedlost. Smrtelně vážná hra naplněná touhou, adrenalinem a často prokládaná zoufalstvím. Asi prostě potřeboval něco, čím se zaměstnat. Kromě myšlenek na Cedrika, Voldemorta a nitroobranu. A najednou se před ním rozprostřela hádanka v plášti jeho profesora lektvarů. Urážel ho, ponižoval, zesměšňoval, popichoval... a pak, v nejneočekávanějších chvílích radil, projevoval odtažitý zájem a náznaky pochopení. Svým vlastním prapodivným způsobem pomáhal a chránil.

Pouštěl k sobě Harryho stále blíž - nebo snad sám přistupoval? Ale stačil jediný chybný krok, gesto, slovo a stejně jako onen meč byl schopný nelítostně tít a ranit. Pravidla byla nejasná.

Harry často uvažoval, jestli je zná alespoň Snape.

***

Začal školní rok, ale nepřineslo to Harrymu radost, kterou čekal. Snape ho předchozí den vyhodil a dal mu jasně najevo, že nic jiného než striktní role žáka a učitele není přípustné. Stručně - Harry se cítil pod psa. Odmítal to přijmout. Během dvou měsíců se něco mezi nimi změnilo. Na chvilku nahlédl pod krutou, jízlivou a drsnou slupku lektvaristy. Jak by mohl zapomenout, co tam objevil? Snape ho mátl. V jednu chvíli mu dovoloval přiblížit se k sobě. A pak ho za to sežehl na popel, jako svíce nočního motýla.

***

"Tady nemáš co dělat, Pottere! Je to nevhodné," obořil se na chlapce Snape, když ho pustil do učitelského bytu. Harry sklopil oči. Všechno, o čem přemýšlel, že by řekl, se mu zaseklo v krku. Jak začít rozhovor, když vás ten druhý apriori vyhazuje?

"Kočka ti sežrala jazyk?" zaryl Snape. "Buď mluv, nebo odejdi."

Harry odešel.

***

"Nabyl jsem dojmu, že jste se mnou chtěl mluvit, pane Pottere," zarazil ho Snape v odchodu. Takže proto ho zdržel, aby uklidil za trest celou učebnu? Spolužáci už byli touhle dobou určitě už všichni na obědě. V Harrym zabublalo podráždění. Teď najednou Snapea zajímá, že chtěl něco řešit?

Jen potřásl hlavou a otočil se k odchodu.

Neverbální kouzlo velice výmluvně zabouchlo dveře sklepní učebny a zamklo je.

"Tady, Pottere, můžeš mluvit. Na rozdíl od mého bytu je tohle přijatelné místo," pronesl lektvarista. Až za zamčenými dveřmi se zase vrátil k tykání.

"Proč, v čem je rozdíl?" frustrovaně zavrčel Harry.

"Zas a znova ti zdůrazňuji, že to, co po mně chceš, není pro studenta a učitele přijatelné," důrazně odsekával Snape slovo za stolem.

"Učitelé a studenti se spolu nesmí bavit? Nějak normálně, lidsky se pozdravit? Strávit společně nějaký čas mimo hodiny?" vyjel na něj Harry, ale snažil se svůj tón kontrolovat. Nechtěl muži dát záminku ho příliš brzy vyhodit. Snape mlčel a s tím frustrujícím nevýrazem na něj hleděl.

"Jednou na vás můžu normálně mluvit. Jindy mě pošlete k čertu. Jednou je v pořádku se vás dotknout, jindy se kvůli tomu rozzuříte. Jak se v tom mám vyznat?!"

"Překračuješ hranice, aniž by sis jich vůbec všiml. Ano, studenti a učitelé se mohou společně bavit i mimo hodiny. Pokud by se jednalo o jiného učitele než o mě, Pottere, pravděpodobně by s tím nebyl problém. Ale co řeknou tvoji spolužáci a přátelé, až se na chodbě pozdravíme? Co řeknou, až zjistí, že za mnou chodíš ve svém volnu do bytu? No?"

Na to neměl Harry moc co říct. Ron by si myslel, že ho Snape něčím otrávil a Hermiona asi taky.

***

Harry se vracel pod neviditelným pláštěm z Astronomické věže. Cítil se tak zle jako od začátku léta ne. Pokoušel se zase se Snapem promluvit, připomenout si tu uklidňující blízkost. Podvolit se klidu a náklonnosti, které v něm v ojedinělých chvílích dokázal lektvarista vzbudit. Až na to, že ho zastihl v absolutně odporné náladě. Snape ho mohl docela dobře rozsekat na kousky a zavařit do lektvaru, protože stejně tak jeho slova zranila. Nedalo se kvůli tomu usnout a procházka se zdála jako dobrý nápad.

Kdyby nezapomněl Pobertův plánek a téměř nevrazil do... Snapea. A kdyby pokus projít nepozorovaně kolem žalostně neselhal.

"Pottere," pronesl vztekle Snape. "Je dávno po večerce. Strhávám Nebelvíru dvacet bodů. Co tu děláte?"

"Jdu na kolej," odpověděl zachmuřeně Harry. Snape rozsvítil hůlkou světlo a to nepříjemně bodalo do očí. Nebylo však důvodem, proč se muži odmítal podívat do tváře.

"Kde jste byl?" pokračoval ve výslechu lektvarista.

"Na věži. Čerstvý vzduch a tak," dostalo se mu jízlivé reakce. Snape se nadechl k zřejmě velice jedovaté odpovědi. Místo toho však vyzval chlapce, aby šel s ním. Vedl je oba do jedné učebny v patře. Harry ani ve tmě nepoznal, která to je, ale nepochyboval, že Snape vybral nějakou bez obrazů. Byl vůči nim neskutečně paranoidní. Harrymu skočilo srdce do krku, když uslyšel, jak se v zámku protočil klíč. Místnost osvětlilo měkčí magické světlo.

"Naše dnešní konverzace byla z mé strany... nepřiměřená," promluvil Snape vzápětí. Harry už už čekal, že to bude něco opravdu hnusného, jako ostatně v poslední době vždycky. Proto chvíli nechápal, co slyší. Jakmile mu to došlo, konečně k lektvaristovi vzhlédl. To bylo teda velice opatrné vyjádření! Nicméně pochyboval, že by se Severus jakkoliv jinak byť jen přiblížil k omluvě.

Chvíli na sebe jen hleděli. Snapův výraz byl naprosto nečitelný. Vzápětí, jako by se k něčemu odhodlal. Překročil vzdálenost, která je oba dělila. Najednou tak zůstal stát na dotek blízko od Harryho. A Harry na to zareagoval, aniž by se zamyslel. Jen zvedl dlaně a opřel je o lektvaristovu hruď. Letmý dotek, kterého se sám zaleknul a byl by se stáhl, kdyby Severus jeho ruce nezachytil.

Zelené oči v naprostém šoku vzhlédly k černým. Srdce se rozbušilo a hlava zatočila. Proč teď? Co se změnilo? Nebo se nic nezměnilo a příští chvíle zase vrátí krutost do těch přísných rysů?

"Takhle to nemůže pokračovat," pronesl zvolna Snape.

"Jak _takhle_?" znejistěl Harry. Teď Snape určitě řekne, ať táhne do háje a nechá ho být. Odmítne ho, odmítne, že se mezi nimi cokoliv odehrává. Odmítne Harryho Pottera.

"Chodíš za mnou jako štěně, Pottere. Vždy a všude. Ignoruješ moje přání udržet cokoliv mezi námi na profesionální úrovni. Chceš můj čas, můj zájem a nedokážeš přijmout _ne_ jako odpověď." Severus zesílil stisk, protože Správně předpokládal, že se mu chlapec pokusí vytrhnout.

"Takže se teď a tady dohodneme na přijatelném kompromisu," dokončil muž svou řeč. Harry překvapeně zamrkal. Měl za to, že je to jen předehra k "vypadni, Pottere, a nech mě být". Najednou to tak neznělo.

"Kompromis?"

"To znamená dohoda přijatelná pro obě strany," neodpustil si rýpnutí Severus. Harry zaskřípal zuby, ale na vějičku se nechytil.

"Ale jaký?"

"Například že svou nepochopitelnou potřebu trávit se mnou čas omezíš na lekce nitrobrany. Pokud budou dvě týdně, zůstane čas i na rozhovory, po kterých zjevně tolik toužíš," odpověděl stroze Snape. Vypadal, že ho skoro bolí to říkat nahlas.

"To jsou skoro čtyři hodiny týdně," shrnul si to pro sebe Harry. "A během toho času mě nebudeš pořád posílat pryč?"

"Tak nějak."

Harry se vlastně ani nemusel zamýšlet. Znělo to rozhodně líp než celé předchozí tři měsíce. Konečně měl chuť se zas usmát. Měl dojem, že se Severusovou tváří mihla úleva, když přitakal.

***

Pak přišel jeden vánoční ples, jeden neopatrný, cudný polibek na čelo. Jeden svědek, jedna fotografie a jedna sova, která zamířila do Londýna k Dennímu věštci.

A pak propuklo peklo.

***

"Proč? K čemu to je? Stejně si už všichni myslí to nejhorší!" namítal ohnivě Harry. "Nic, co uděláme nebo řekneme, to nezmění!"

Severus stál před krbem. Tvář měl bledší než obvykle. Stres posledních dní mu stáhl rysy. Vypadal nezvykle rozervaně. Potter měl absolutní pravdu. V té divoké štvanici, kterou na ně - a hlavně na něj, Severuse - uspořádala média, byli všichni přesvědčení o tom, že Harryho minimálně třikrát týdně ve sklepeních znásilňuje. Přesto překročit reálně tu hranici, morální hranici, se zdálo nemožné.

"Média si mohou vymýšlet, co hrdlo ráčí, ale tebe čeká výpověď před ministerským úředníkem. To hlavní tě tedy teprve čeká," namítl striktně. Viděl, že jeho slova se zarývají do Harryho a zase a opět mu působí utrpení. Chlapec, ne, ne chlapec - mladík - to vždycky skrýval. Opakovaně se k němu snažil přiblížit se a pak se zase zraněně odtahoval. Pak znovu a znovu. Postupně, krůček po krůčku, získával víc a víc ze Severuse Snapea. Mladík, který nosil tvář Jamese Pottera, ale kterému v tváři zářily nekonečně nádherné oči jeho matky. Ženy, kterou Severus miloval jako nic na světě. Ženy, která žije ve svém synovi. V těch nádherných očích. Jejíž vnitřní oheň a krása prosvítá i jejím synem.

Ne, nedokázal oddělit své city k Lily od citů k Harrymu. Kdyby jen chlapec věděl... Odešel by. A asi by udělal dobře. Protože jakmile se Severus zadíval do jeho tváře, zachytil výraz nebo tón, který mu Lily připomněl, byl nadobro ztracený. Čím déle Pottera sledoval, tím víc chtěl. Tím víc chtěl zbořit všechny hranice a získat ho pro sebe. Uchovat jako poklad a nikdy nepustit. Ztrácel se, ztrácel půdu pod nohama. Připomínalo to pohlcující posedlost. Jakmile mu dovolil se zas o kousek přiblížit, vzdával se víc a víc sám sebe.

Najednou měl dlaně plné Harryho tváří. Nevěděl, jak překonal celý pokoj. Prsty hladil tu jemnou kůži, která ještě nepoznala první vousy. Chtěl ho ochránit za každou cenu. Když nedokázal ochránit Lily, raději by zemřel, než zklamal to jediné, co mu po ní zůstalo. Jakým zázrakem si jej Harry zvolil? Co ho k Severusovi táhlo? Nevěděl, ale nezáleželo na tom, dokud byl tady.

Harry mlčel, šokovaný náhlou lektvaristovou blízkostí. Tohle se Severusovi vůbec nepodobalo. Málokdy vůbec inicioval dotek. Držel se stranou, odtažitý, chladný. Zatímco teď mu v očích doutnal žár, ze kterého Harrymu slábla kolena. Snape měl příjemně teplé dlaně, jeho dotek byl jemný, opatrný a přesto naléhavý. Slova se mu vypařila z hlavy. Celé jeho vnímání se smrsklo na Severuspovu tvář. Tak blízko!

Nedalo by se zpětně říct, kdo se pohnul jako první. Jejich rty se střetly na půli cesty. Blaženosti toho doteku se nemohlo nic vyvolat. Oběma prolnulo vědomí, že takhle je to správně. Že tohle je to místo, ta situace, ve které mají být. Cudný polibek, jen otření rtů. Až moc brzy se Severus odtáhl. Opřel své čelo o Harryho s bolestným výrazem.

"Víc ti teď nemůžu dát, Harry," promluvil s námahou, kterou působila snaha dostat své nitro pod kontrolu.

"Já vím. To je v pohodě," pousmál se nejistě a zároveň šťastně Harry.

***

"Pottere, co tu děláš?" V Severusově tváři se zračilo nelíčené překvapení.

"Můžu dál?" opáčil unaveně Harry. V ruce nesl koště a přes paži měl přehozený plášť.

"Nemyslím, že je to nejlepší nápad." Přesto Snape ustoupil a nechal ho projít. Domek ve Tkalcovské ulici byl malý a stroze zařízený. Z chodby se šlo rovnou do malého obývacího pokoje, který očividně sloužil i jako knihovna a čítárna.

Harry nedokázal čekat. Prudce Severuse objal. Zhluboka nasával jeho vůni a úleva se jím prohnala jako uragán, když ho muž téměř ihned objal nazpět.

"Omlouvám se," hlesl Harry. Najednou věděl, že kdyby promluvil hlasitěji, ztratil by kontrolu a hlas by jej zradil.

"Dozvím se důvod?" opáčil Snape.

"Utekl jsem z Bradavic. Zcela sobecky, arogantně a egoisticky jsem riskoval, abych na koštěti přeletěl polovinu Británie jen s Hedvikou a neviditelným pláštěm."

"Vskutku jen stěží rozumné, Pottere," opáčil Severus, ale nějak to postrádalo obvyklý říz.

"Potom, co ti dali domácí vězení a obvinili tě, jsem tam už jen stěží mohl vydržet. Nedokážu uvěřit, že se za tebe Brumbál nepostavil."

Na to neměl Severus jak odpovědět. Kouzelnická Británie ho pomocí tisku denně lynčovala za něco, co se nikdy nestalo. Od Brumbála čekal důvěru i podporu, ale nedostalo se mu ani jednoho. Ten pocit zrady zanechával hořkou pachuť.

"Budou mě tady hledat, že?" povzdychl si nešťastně mladík. "Snažil jsem se nechat vodítka, co by je svedla ze stopy, ale tady se to zdá být až moc logické místo, kde bych mohl být."

"Velice pravděpodobně ano a brzy," sevřel ho pevněji Severus. "Jsi nezvěstný nezletilý kouzelník. Navíc tady nejsi v bezpečí."

Harry v jeho objetí strnul a najednou se odtáhl.

"Mám teď obavy jen z ministerstva. Kdo si myslí, že jsou, aby za mě rozhodovali, s kým smím nebo nesmím být? Ten výslech byl neskutečně ponižující," namítl rozčileně.

Na to mu Severus neodpověděl. Místo toho mu nabídl čaj před teplem krbu. Když se usadil na pohovku, Harry si o něj spokojeně opřel hlavu. Vdechoval vůni mužova těla. Užíval si sevření jeho paží.

Objetí před teplem krbu se postupně stávalo těsnějším. Dlouho potlačovaný hlad po dotecích se dral ven. Bylo jen otázkou času než Severuse zprostí obvinění ze zneužívání studenta. Jednoduše - žádného se nedopustil. A teď už nebyl učitelem. Dát průchod potřebě po doteku, něze i žáru už nebylo zapovězené.

Ne, ještě nešli celou cestou, ale vykročili po ní společně. Alespoň pro teď.

_**Konec** _


End file.
